


Can't Look At You (And It Kills Me)

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Blindfolds, Illustrations, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is afraid of his own reflection, and the only way he can be with Draco is if he doesn't look into Draco's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Look At You (And It Kills Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Prompt #3 Every time Harry looks into the mirror, he sees Voldemort looking back at him. He becomes terrified of his reflection and desperately avoids it 
> 
> I truly did try to make this more "dark" than "kinky" really, but well, this happened. I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> **Do not copy, alter, or distribute this art without express consent of the Artist.**

~*~

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/112000.html)


End file.
